


I Can Fix It

by mywritingsaboutwrestlers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Mechanic!Dash Wilder, Restraining order, Smut, anxiety attack, dash being a sweetheart, it's an au peeps, talk of noncon/dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsaboutwrestlers/pseuds/mywritingsaboutwrestlers
Summary: Reader just moved to town. One day, her car breaks down and the only available mechanic comes to get her. As they get closer, someone from her past shows up to try and ruin things.





	I Can Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> This probs isn't accurate, only cause I didn't do much research, instead going for what I think I know lol. Enjoy!

           You slammed your hands against the steering wheel, tears of anger building in your eyes. This was the fourth time this month your car had crapped out on you and you were so done with all of it. First, the battery had died. Second, you had an oil leak and that had cost a lot to fix. Third, your solenoid had crapped out and that had been expensive. And now, you weren’t sure what the problem was, but you didn’t have enough money to fix it. You pressed your forehead against the wheel as you sat in it, gripping the steering wheel tightly. You decided to look up a mechanic that could pick you up, knowing that in your new town that there had to be at least one. You looked them up on your phone, finding that most had closed except for one, which was closing in five minutes. You started crying. You didn’t want to leave your car here. This was a shady neighborhood and you had seen many cars get stripped here. You loved this car, honestly. It was your first car and you weren’t quite ready to say goodbye. You decided to call the open mechanic, hoping against hope that they would stay open a little longer just to help you. The phone rang a few times until someone finally answered.

           “Dash and Dawson Auto Repair, how can I help you?”

           It was a man that answered, one with a southern accent. He sounded exasperated, like he hadn’t wanted to answer the phone. You immediately felt guilty.

           “I-I’m sorry to be calling you right before you close, but my car just broke down and I don’t want to leave it here. I-It’s kind of a shady n-neighborhood and I-I’ve seen my fair share of cars that were s-stripped here,” you stuttered, trying to hold back your tears. “I-I know it’s a lot to ask of you right before you close, b-but I could really u-use some help.” You sniffled and wiped your eyes.

           The man on the other end sighed. “Where are you? I’ll come with the tow truck and drive you to your house at least.”

           You smiled wide. “Thank you so much! I’m broken down on West Street, closer to main street.” You described your car to him, thanking him again.

           “It’s alright. You sound pretty desperate and I would hate to leave you stranded.”

           You heard someone shouting in the background, another deep male voice. “Aren’t you heading home!?” the man shouted.

           “I got to go get someone with the tow truck! I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” the man on the phone shouted back. “I’ll be there in about ten minutes, alright?” he said to you.

           “Thank you, sir,” you said with a smile.

           He hung up with a short goodbye. You relaxed a bit, looking down at your hands a bit. You still felt very guilty for calling so close to closing, but you were so grateful that he was willing to at least take your car home for you. You checked your wallet to be sure you had a little cash to at least tip him for towing you. You had a twenty and hoped he would take that.

           About ten minutes went by and here came a tow truck. You smiled and climbed out of your car as he backed up towards the front of your car. He stopped close enough to chain your car to the truck with the line. The man climbed out and you were a bit shocked. You had expected some older guy, not the young guy standing in front of you with his short hair and full beard. Hard brown eyes scanned over you. He was wearing a dark blue flannel with the sleeves rolled up over a gray shirt. He was broad and very muscular, his arms looking like they were ready to break through his shirt. He was wearing blue jeans that hung a little low on his hips and work boots.

           “I’m guessin’ you’re the girl that called? You didn’t give me a name over the phone,” he said, walking towards you.

           You introduced yourself quickly, shaking his hand. “Thank you so much. You just saved me a whole lot of worry by doing this. I can pay you, too.”

           He shook his head. “No, it’s alright. I’ll do this free of charge. Besides, I’ve always had a soft spot of damsels in distress.”

           You crossed your arms over your chest, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t know about a damsel, per se. Definitely in distress, but not sure if I’m a damsel there, sir.”

           He raised his hands in defense, a bit of a smile on his mouth. “Sorry, Miss. Didn’t mean anything by it. And just call me Dash.”

           You relaxed. “It’s okay, I guess. It’s just been a long day. This is the fourth time this month that I’ve had problems with her, but I’m not ready to give up on her. She’s a good car, when she’s running properly.”

           Dash smiled. “I know that one. Let me get her hooked up and then we can be off.” You stood back on the sidewalk as he climbed under your car with the hook to get her all ready to go. Once he was done, he opened the passenger door for you.

           You climbed in, thanking him. He shut the door and climbed into the truck, asking you for your address. You gave it to him, watching him raise an eyebrow at you. You raised an eyebrow at him. “Is there something wrong with that address?” you asked. You weren’t trying to sass him, you were genuinely confused.

           “Nothing wrong with it. That house belonged to my family a long time ago, but not anymore. I hadn’t expected the owners to sell it.”

           You nodded. “Well, they were old family friends and offered it to me for extremely cheap because I…” You shook your head. “Sorry, it’s personal.”

           He nodded as he headed for your new house. The car grew silent, awkwardness filling the space between you two. You kept glancing at him. He was rather handsome, much more handsome than you had expected. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the hard rock drifting quietly from the stereo. You leaned your elbow on the door, resting your cheek in your hand.

           “So, uh, how long you lived here?” he asked, breaking the silence.

           “About two months. I work at the vet’s office as a receptionist,” you answered.

           “So, you like animals?” he asked, a cute smile on his face.

           You nodded, a grin growing on your face. “I really do. I’ve loved animals since I was a kid.”

           “I have an English Bulldog. Her name’s Pawla: P-A-W-L-A.”

           You giggled at that. “I like that. It’s cute. I have a cat named Athena. She’s a calico tabby cat.” You looked down at your hands. “She’s really affectionate and a total sweetheart. I don’t know what I’d do without her.” You looked back out the window, watching the houses go by.

           “Well, when Pawla has an appointment maybe I’ll see you.”

           You smiled and nodded. “I’d love to meet her.”

           You pulled up to your house, him backing your car into your driveway. Once he had her in a good spot, you climbed out. He detached your car and you quickly made sure she was in park. He stood there for a moment as you grabbed your things you had left in the car. You got back out, locking it as you headed back to where he was.

           “Thank you so much, Dash. You saved me from having to-“ you stopped yourself, scratching the back of your neck. “Thank you.”

           He raised an eyebrow, but shook his head. “It’s alright. Although I do think you owe me.”

           Your eyebrows furrowed together. “Oh, uh, I thought you said… Okay, um.” You went for your purse.

           “No. Not money.”

           You looked at him, looking at him warily.

           “I’ll let you know when I need to call in that favor, alright, darlin’?” he asked.

           You nodded. “As long as it’s not sex related.”

           He chuckled. “I wouldn’t ever do that. I’m a gentleman.” He smirked a bit. “I’m going to head out now. Glad I could get you home safe.” He climbed back into his tow truck and was off with a small wave.

           You waved back. You headed into your house, dropping your things onto the floor. Your cat came running in, giving long, low meows like she was displeased that you were late. You bent down to pet her, scratching under her chin. You decided to make a simple dinner and feed Athena. You did so and settled in for the night.

———-

           You were able to figure out the problem with your car: your battery had drained. It was moments like this you were happy that your dad had given you a fancy charger. You hooked it up and put it on low power, leaving it there for the day as you went about cleaning your house a bit. You could feel a headache growing as you tried to scrub a stain out of the floor. You sighed, wiping it with a towel and standing. You jumped a bit when there was knocking on your door. You went to the front door, unlocking it and opening it a few inches.

           Dash was standing there, a small smile on his face.

You opened it wider, a smile on your face as well. “Hey, Dash. Is there something you needed?” you asked.

He leaned his hand against the doorframe, smirking ever so slightly. “Well, I came out of the goodness of my heart to look at your car for you.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Really now? Well, I already figured it out. Battery was dead. Even though it’s a new damn battery.” You pressed your head into your hands. “It’s charging right now, but I’m sure I’ll run into another problem soon. I also don’t have the money to pay for her to get fixed. I already spent my money on getting her a new solenoid, new fuses, and fixing an oil leak.” You sighed.

Dash frowned. “Why didn’t you put that money towards a new car?” he asked.

You looked down at your hands. “My grandpa gave her to me not long before he died. I can’t just let her deteriorate.”

Dash put a hand on your shoulder. “Hey, I didn’t say let her deteriorate. Sometimes money can be put into something else.” He let go of your shoulder. “How about you let me look at her? I won’t charge you anythin’ and I’m sure that I can figure out some easy fixes for her.”

You nodded, smiling a bit. You went outside with him, shutting the door behind you. He followed you over to where your car was, the hood partially closed. You opened it up, looking to see that the charger wasn’t charging your battery as much as it should have. You groaned. “This is getting ridiculous.” You leaned forward, your head hanging a bit. You started listing things off in your head that could be wrong. You had already checked all of the lights and they hadn’t been on, you checked your headlights and courtesy lights. Blinkers were fine, the glove box light was off. Nothing should be draining your battery at this point.

He rested a hand on your lower back, rubbing softly. “It’s alright. I’ll figure out what’s going on with her. The key’s inside?”

You nodded. He climbed in, turning the key, but she didn’t even sputter. You were on the verge of tears, about ready to give up on the old car. You laid your head in your arms, taking in deep breaths. His hand was back on your back, rubbing more firmly than last time.

“It’s alright, darlin’. I promise that I’ll figure it out. If not, I’ll take you to work. I don’t live far from here and the vet’s office is on the way.”

You shook your head, standing up straight. “I couldn’t let you do that. You’ve already done so much for me.” You heard your cat meowing inside. You groaned a bit, scrubbing your hands over your face in anger. “I’ll just see if one of the girls at work can give me a ride.”

He shook his head. “Just let me do it, darlin’. It’ll give me piece of mind knowing that you’re getting to and from work. I don’t like leaving a pretty girl hangin’.”

You blushed at that. You weren’t expecting him to be so forward. When you looked at him, he had turned the slightest shade of pink. But he had a soft expression on his face.

“C’mon, darlin’. I promise that I don’t bite.”

You sighed, throwing your hands up in the air. “Fine, but only because you beg so nicely.” Your face was suddenly on fire. That had sounded  _way_ dirtier than you wanted it to.

He seemed to notice as well, a smirk growing on his face. You checked the connections to the charger and battery before he disconnected it. “It’s not going to be charged. What I’ll do is come and take you to work in the mornings, unless your scheduled to be off, and I’ll take your car for you after I’ve dropped you off. What is your work schedule?”

“Oh, uh, I work Monday through Friday, eight to four,” you said.

He smiled at that. “Perfect. Same schedule as me. My shop is just down the street from the vet and I only live two blocks from here. I’ll get you in the mornings and pick you up after work. Does that work for you?”

You nodded. “And what do I have to do for you?” you asked wearily.

He shook his head. “Nothing.”

In your experience, you had always owed people for things. You weren’t sure whether he meant it or not, but you didn’t have much of a choice. So, you agreed.

He had smiled at that. “Alright. I’ll see you Monday, bright and early.” He turned and headed towards an old Ford F150. You waved to him as he drove off. Your heart fluttered a bit when he gave you a big smile. You went back inside, going to feed your cat as she screamed at you.

———-

           For three weeks, Dash drove you to and from work. Your car was turning out to be a lost cause, but you weren’t quite ready to give up on her yet. Dash was all too happy to drive you around, happy to have a new face in town. He turned out to be a complete sweetheart that just hid it behind a wall of cockiness that he let you through. You two found an easy companionship, feelings blossoming between the two of you. You weren’t sure if you wanted a relationship, but he was so different than any other man you had been with. He was so sweet and caring. And his friend, Scott, was great. He was a funny man with a shaved head and mutton chops. He had a cute little family that he talked about constantly. It was so cute. He and Dash acted like brothers. It made you miss your family a bit, but you had left that behind for a reason.

           You woke up one Monday morning a little earlier than usual to give yourself ample time to get ready before Dash showed up. You did your usual makeup, doing your hair how you liked it. You tiredly dragged on a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved black top over your head. You yawned rather loudly as you headed downstairs to make yourself something to eat and drink. You fed your cat. Once you were done eating, you went to grab your purse and a few other things, waiting for Dash to show up. You scrolled through your phone for a few minutes. You were about to sit down when there was a knock on the front door. You smiled a bit as you headed for the door. You opened it, fully expecting Dash to be there.

           “Your smile is as beautiful as ever.”

           You went to slam the door shut, but he caught it with his hand. This was not who you wanted to see. You didn’t want to see him ever again. “You’re not supposed to be within one hundred feet of me. I’ll call the cops, Todd.”

           He smirked at you. “State lines, sweetheart. Not much they can do about it.”

           You had forgotten to check that when you moved here. It had been so long since you had seen him, since he had been sent to jail, that you didn’t think much of it. You felt tears well up in your eyes as you shoved the door harder. “I can still call the cops on you. You’re trying to force entry.” That made him stop for a moment.

           “Is there a problem here?”

           You looked behind Todd to see Dash standing at the bottom of the stairs to the porch, his arms crossed and a hard glare on his face. If looks could kill, Todd would’ve been six feet under.

           Todd shook his head. “No problem here. Not that it would be any concern of yours.”

           “When it comes to her safety, it concerns me, asshole.” Dash was up the stairs now, glaring at Todd. Dash was shorter than Todd, but not by much. Dash was broader than he was, thicker and more muscular. Dash had made a habit of picking you up randomly, making you squeal, but you enjoyed it. He usually only did it when he hugged you. You knew that Dash could take down Todd with ease, but you didn’t want it to come to that.

           Todd glared at him. “So, she’s fucking you now, isn’t she? Just as much of a slut as always.” He chuckled and walked away, heading down the street.

           You felt like your chest was constricted as you tried to breathe. When had you stopped breathing? You looked at Dash, but he was watching Todd walk. You reached for your chest, your vision blurring a bit as you stumbled back. You thought it was over, you thought he was gone and would never come back into your life. So many months wasted on him, so many months spent getting him away from you and into jail, only for this to happen. You collapsed to the floor as the room began spinning, gasping for breath. Dash was in front of you, wiping your eyes. When had you started crying? He was talking to you, but you couldn’t hear him over the blood rushing through you. You reached for him, clinging to him tightly as you tried to breath. He pushed a hand into your hair, cradling your face to his neck as his other hand pressed to your back. He was still talking, you could feel his lips moving against your neck as he talked, but you couldn’t hear. You were still struggling to breathe, eyes shutting tight as you tried to focus on taking a deep breath.

           Once you finally managed to take a breath, everything melted away. The roaring of your blood in your ears started to quiet, your lungs were burning from lack of oxygen, but your vision finally cleared. You could finally hear Dash’s voice as he talked to you, trying to soothe you.

           “You’re alright, darlin’. He can’t get you. I won’t let him get you, I promise.” He sat back, leaning against the wall of the hallway and dragging you up onto his lap, cradling you close. “You’ll be okay. He can’t get you while I’m around.” He pressed gentle kisses to your neck and cheek, his hold on you tightening when you clung to him tighter. You sat like that for a long time. He had called into work, telling Scott he couldn’t make it, and then called your work, telling them you weren’t feeling all that well and couldn’t come to the phone. After that, he had coaxed you off his lap, taking you to your bedroom. You had almost screamed when he went to leave you on the bed, clutching his flannel tightly. He knelt beside the bed, cupping your face. “I’ll be right back, I promise. I’m going to get you a glass of water and something to eat. You look awfully pale.”

           You nodded, choking out a thank you.

           He shook his head. Dash pressed a quick kiss to your forehead before he left the room. You clung to your pillow for dear life, memories of Todd flashing in your brain. You had tried so hard to get him out of your mind. It had been one of the reasons you had moved. You didn’t think he would find you here. You needed to go by the police station about your restraining order. You needed to know if you were protected here or not. You had started hyperventilating. Then, Dash was there, glass of water and a bowl of cereal in his hands. He set them down, cupping your face again.

           “Breathe, darlin’, breathe,” he whispered.

           You were having a bit of trouble, but with Dash there, looking at you with those honey brown eyes, you knew you would be okay. Your breathing finally evened out, taking in long deep breaths. Dash sat on the bed beside you, handing you the glass of water. You gulped it down. He took the glass from you and pressed the bowl of cereal into your hands. You ate in silence, Dash gently rubbing your back as he let you eat. Once you were done, he took the bowl and glass, taking them back out to the kitchen before returning.

           “You want to tell me about what that was?” he asked softly.

           You looked down at your hands, frowning hard. You looked back at Dash with sad eyes, shaking your head before standing up. “I-I can’t. It’s too much, especially after I’ve just seen him.” You let out a deep sigh.

           Dash only nodded, standing from the bed and taking your hands in his. “Why don’t you go shower, put on some comfy clothes, and we can stay in for the day, watch some movies, maybe cuddle if you want? I know that sort of thing always makes me feel better.”

           You nodded, wiping any remaining wetness from your eyes.

           “Okay, you go ahead and shower. I’ve got some extra clothes in my truck. I know you probably want your own clothes, but mine are extra comfy, I promise.”

           You shook your head. “You can wear them, if you’re going to stay,” you whispered.

           He nodded. “Okay, darlin’. While you shower and get dressed, I’ll go get my clothes from my truck and get into them. Do you want me to wait in here once I’m done?”

           You nodded furiously.

           “Okay, I’ll wait for you in here.”

           You went to your dresser and grabbed a pair of comfy sweats, a sports bra, and a baggy tank top. You went into the bathroom as he disappeared from the room. You took your time in the shower, washing everything away. Once you climbed out, you were quick to dry off and get dressed, drying your hair a bit before exiting the bathroom. Dash was sitting on your bed in a pair of gym shorts and a tank top, his feet were bare. He smiled at you, standing and holding his hand out to you. You took it, your fingers lacing together. He led you into the living room, sitting you down on the couch across from your TV. He released your hand to go to your PlayStation, turning it on along with your TV. He grabbed the controller, setting it next to you, before going over to the entertainment center to pick out a movie.

           “Is there any genre you want to watch in particular?” he asked over his shoulder. He looked like a little kid as he looked at you.

           The sight made you smile. “If you’re up for a musical, I would really like to watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show. If not, the movie Legion is a good one.” You settled back onto the couch as he rooted through your movies, pulling both out.

           “I’m not much for musicals, darlin’. Would it be okay if we watched Legion instead of Rocky Horrific Pixel Show?”

           You laughed at that. “Yeah, we can watch Legion.”

           He whooped a little, putting the movie in the PlayStation before coming back to where you sat. He plopped down next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his side. You settled your head on his chest, feeling content in his arms. Todd drifted from your mind as you snuggled into Dash’s side. A bit of a chill ran over you. Dash took the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over the two of you. You drew it up over your shoulders, wrapping your left arm around Dash’s stomach, a soft sigh leaving you. He pressed his cheek to the top of your head. You felt him flinch at the movie when the ice cream man turned into the strange, grotesque, humanoid spider. His grip on you tightened a bit. You smoothed your hand over his waist, looking up at him. His eyes remained on the screen, a grimace growing on his face. You pressed a kiss to his neck where you could reach. He looked down at you, smiling softly.

           “Did you need something, darlin’?” he asked, his voice a bit tense.

           “Is the movie getting to you?” you asked.

           He shrugged, eyes darting to the movie when he heard screaming.

           You could sense that he was a little scared of the movie. You turned his face towards you. “We can turn it off, watch something else.”

           He shrugged again.

           “Is something wrong, Dash?”

           He paused the movie and moved away from you a bit. You straightened, nervousness coming over you. “I need to know what was going on between you and that guy. You had a full-blown panic attack and he was threatening towards you.”

           You looked down at your hands. This was hard to talk about.

Dash reached for your hands, drawing your hands up to his chest, pressing them over his heart. “I’m here for you, darlin’. I promise that I will not judge you and I will be here for you. I can fix it.”

You nodded. “I know, but it’s… No one around here knows about it.” He held your hands over his heart with one hand and reached up with the other, stroking your cheek. You smiled at him, but it fell almost immediately. “Okay, um…” You looked down at your hands. “Todd was my first. First kiss, first boyfriend, first for just about everything. We had known each other for most of our lives. We were friends first, and then, as teenagers, we found that we had feelings for one another and started dating. He joined the baseball team and a lot changed about him. He was cocky, he was arrogant, he became easy to anger. I didn’t think much of it. I stayed with him for almost five years, up until I was in my early twenties. He had started to become violent. He never laid a hand on me, not that I remember.

“About two years ago, we went to a party, a college party. I had been to plenty of parties before and I knew what to expect. There were the usual rules: don’t leave your drink unattended and if you do, don’t go back to it, don’t accept any drinks from strangers, you know, the normal stuff.” You could feel the tears welling up in your eyes. “I didn’t think accepting a drink from my  _boyfriend_ would be the drink I had to worry about.” You looked up at Dash, tears rolling down your face. “I don’t remember much of the night. I only remember waking up and everything hurt. I was in the hospital. I later found out that Todd had drugged me and a friend of his found him…” you trailed off, shaking your head.

Dash squeezed your hands. He looked beyond angry.

You continued. “His dad was the police chief and wanted the case thrown out because there ‘weren’t enough witnesses’ and I ‘must’ve been asking for it’ because I was Todd’s girlfriend. The judge granted me a restraining order, but only gave Todd eighteen months jail time to appease the police chief. I moved here a few months after that. I didn’t want to deal with any of it, especially because I was getting ostracized by my home town. I already didn’t have many friends there and that made it worse because Todd had been the ‘it’ guy.” You looked down at your hands again, sniffling. “I forgot to go by the police station and make sure my restraining order transferred over to this state. I thought I’d be safe. I never thought that he would find me.”

Dash cupped your face, making you look back up at him. “He will never touch you ever again, not if I have anything to say about it. And I’ll go to the police station with you. We can check it out together. And if it doesn’t transfer over, we’ll file for a new one for you and then you’ll never have to see him again.” He pulled you against him. “You will never have to suffer like that again. I won’t let it happen.”

You clung to him tightly, sighing shakily. You had shed your tears on the subject and you didn’t want to shed more.

Dash held you for the rest of the day, choosing funny movies to watch, just so he could listen to you laugh. He would move Hell and Heaven to keep Todd away from you.

———-

           You were lucky, and the restraining order  _did_ transfer. Todd was forced form the state, back to where you were from. Apparently, he had violated his parole by leaving the state, so he was back in trials. You finally felt like you could rest easy, knowing he couldn’t get you.

           Things between you and Dash had become more serious. He had asked you out on a date, which you had eagerly accepted. It had been a quiet affair, a picnic out in the wilderness in the bed of his truck followed by lying in the bed with a few blankets and pillows to look at the stars. It had ended in a very  _hot_ make-out session that had you blushing and panting with almost every breath when you two would pull apart. He wasn’t much better off, his lips swollen. There was a  _lot_ of giggling involved as well.

           You had finally settled into a routine that was worry free. Dash would grab you in the morning, take you to work, get you afterwards, and on the weekends, you would switch off staying at each other’s places. He had a cute little apartment, but he preferred staying at your house. He liked chasing you around the house, your squeals and giggles of delight echoing around the house. He would always catch you, lifting you into the air and spinning you around before setting you down to steal a kiss. Dash would bolt after that, making you chase him. It was fun. More often than not, it would end with a make-out session wherever he caught you or you caught him: on the floor, on the couch, on your bed. Your favorite place was the kitchen counter. He would lift you up onto it and hold you by your hips. It had almost led to sex more times than you could count. He seemed to like the idea of fucking you on the kitchen counter, always being a bit more vocal when he had you there.

           It was a normal Saturday night for you two. He was chasing you yet again, this time because you had scared him when he was coming out of the bathroom. You had given his very nice ass a hard slap and then run for your life. He was after you now, laughing as you slid down the hallways in your socks. You skidded into the kitchen. He caught you around the waist, picking you up with ease. You kicked weakly, squealing in delight. He spun you around and set you on the counter, standing between your parted thighs with his hands on the counter on either side of your hips. He was grinning at you. You had your arms thrown over his shoulders, your hands dancing over his shoulders and shoulder blades. You were still giggling, panting a little from running around the house, a massive smile on your face as you looked into Dash’s beautiful eyes. He glanced at your mouth, bringing his hand up to run his thumb over your bottom lip.

           “What are you waiting for?” you asked.

           That was all the invite he needed, pressing his mouth to yours, his facial hair tickling you. You cupped his cheeks, fingers flittering over his jaw and neck. He groaned, burying his hand in your hair, bringing you closer to him. His hips were pressed against the apex of your thighs. You could feel his hard cock pressed against you, the feeling making you whimper with need. It wasn’t long before you were grinding against him in need, holding onto him tightly, not letting him get too far away from you.

           “Please,” you whimpered against his mouth.

           “Please, what, darlin’?” he asked, smirking at you.

           You wrapped your legs around his waist, tugging him flush against you. “Please.”

           He smirked. “Right here? You want me to  _fuck_ you right here on the counter?”

           You nodded frantically. You yanked your shirt over your head, braless underneath. He growled in appreciation, his hands coming up to palm at them, making your arch your back when he grazed over your hard nipples. His hands felt so good against your breasts, all rough and calloused from working. His lips left yours to travel down your neck, his teeth sinking into your skin ever so slightly. You arched against him, a moan leaving you. He tugged your shirt over your head, stopping to admire you with a smile, his hands skimming over your skin. He rid you of your bra, his smile only growing. You squirmed under his gaze.

           “This is more than I could ever ask from you,” he said, eyes meeting yours. “Thank you.”

           You smiled, dragging him closer. “No, thank you,” you whispered. You pressed your mouth to his, dragging him as close as you could. He tugged his shirt off. You admired his chest hair and his body, loving that he wasn’t ripped or anything. He was soft and that just added to his appeal. He still had strong, thick arms, ones he used to pick you up with, the ones he used to protect you with. You cupped his cheeks. You admired him with a soft smile, your fingers tracing over his cute nose and his mouth. He grabbed your hand, pressing a kiss to your knuckles before he backed away, going to tug your shorts down. You braced your hands on the counter and lifted your hips. He yanked your shorts and underwear down in one fell swoop, grinning once you were naked. He shucked off his own sweats and boxers, going to stand back between your spread legs. His cock was pressed against your pussy, your pussy already dripping with want.

           “Look at you, already so wet.” He reached between the two of you, pressing his fingers to your clit.

           You shuddered, your back arching and your head falling back. You were practically begging for it now, whimpering his name with your hips moving towards his hand. He pressed his fingers into you, making you cry out at the intrusion, your hips rolling  _hard_ against his warm, calloused hand. “More, please.”

           He shushed you gently, thrusting his fingers into you at a languid pace. It was too slow for you, but he didn’t speed up when your urged him on, instead kissing you as he pulled his fingers from you. He pulled away to lick his fingers clean, the sight making you whine. He pulled your hips forward, your ass almost hanging off the counter. He pushed the head of his cock through your wetness, pushing it against your clit before he slid it down to your entrance, pushing into you. Your back arched, head thrown back as he filled you in ways you didn’t know you could be filled. It started a delicious burn inside of you as he pressed his body to yours. He stayed there for a minute, pressing little kisses to your neck.

           “Dash, please,” you breathed out.

           He brought his hips back, thrusting back into you slowly. It made you ache in the best possible way, but you wanted him to go faster. You squeezed his hips with your thighs, reaching down to grip his ass.

           “Please, Dash. Need you to go faster,” you whimpered.

           He did as you asked, kissing you gently as he sped up. God, it felt so good, his cock brushing against your g-spot with ease. Your hips were starting to roll against him ever so slightly, gripping his hair. It felt so good, having him pressed against you, kissing you and making you feel like a queen as he worshipped you, his hands roaming over any bit of skin he could reach as he thrust into you. You held onto him tightly as he sped up further, his hand dropping down in between your legs to stroke at your clit. Your cried out as the knot in your stomach tightened, so close to coming. You begged and pleaded for him, rocking your hips as best as you could at this angle, but he was thrusting into you at such a pace that you couldn’t, your movements weak as that knot in your stomach tightened further until your hips suddenly tensed, your body writhing as you came hard. You cried his name against his mouth.

           He groaned loudly, his hips moving erratically until he came deep inside you, his hips stuttering to a stop. You were both shaking. He pulled his mouth away from yours to bury his face in your neck. Soft kisses were pressed to your sweaty skin as he lifted you up, his arms a little shaky, but he managed to carry you to your room, laying you on the bed with care. He cleaned you up before climbing into bed with you. He was so soft and warm, encasing you in his arms as he pressed kisses all across your forehead as you rested your head on his chest. It felt right.

           “Move in with me,” you whispered.

           He lifted his head, looking down at you. You looked up at him with a smile. “What was that?”

           You traced over his jaw slowly, a smile taking over your face. “Move in with me.”

           He grinned. “I would like nothing more.” He kissed you then, holding your face.

           You pulled away with a smile. “You know, my car is still sitting in the garage with some missing parts.”

           He smiled again. “I can fix it.”

           You had never known that one person could fix so many things in your life. You didn’t want it any other way.


End file.
